


Fun with Homophobes :)

by DeathDirt



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Modern AU, Reaphog - Freeform, mention of crime, v gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 12:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19151302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathDirt/pseuds/DeathDirt
Summary: Because some assholes just can’t keep it to themselves.





	Fun with Homophobes :)

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I wrote some Reaphog and been feelin’ a need. Had this idea rolling around for a while, think it turned out well.
> 
> Also a side note - I don’t usually think of/HC/see these father/son relationships, IE Jesse as Gabe’s kid and Jamison as Mako’s. But I really liked this idea of gay dads and had fun writing the guys. More may come in the future with some more light shed on the Jack situation. 
> 
> Another side note without much bearing on the fic - I tried to code/write Jamison as though he has ADHD (and imo in this AU he does) but this is my first time writing a character with ADHD, so if anyone has suggestions on either future representation of this or how to make it more clear/better here, please tell me!

“Dad! Dad! Did you see us? That was so fast! We waved at you! Did you see?” Gabriel pulled Jesse towards him and wrapped his arms around his kid’s neck. “Sure did, mijo. And I’m proud of you for keeping a close eye on Jamison, too,” Gabriel says, as though he and Mako would lose track of their kids so easily. He glances over to see Mako smiling and laughing with his hyper little boy, who is describing the ride with extreme and crucial detail, such as the girl behind them that looked green by the end and the drop of water that landed right on his nose. Jesse is grinning widely, and hugs back. “Thanks Dad! I’ve been keeping a really close eye on him! I ain’t gonna let anybody get close to him!” Jesse promises, squeezing a bit tighter around Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel and Jesse release each other, and Jamison hops off of the bench shortly after. 

As they start to run off towards the next ride, Gabe calls after them, “Right back here! Got it?” 

“Promise, Dad!”

“Yessir, Mister Gabriel!” 

Mako chuckles. “So polite when he’s in public,” he mumbles, almost to himself if Gabriel wasn’t leaning on his shoulder. Gabe snorts. “No shit. Soon as we get home it’s going to be right back to ‘You don’t understand me, Dad, you don’t get it, it’s all important, Dad, Dad can I look for some more Clint Eastwood and John Wayne?’” Gabriel shakes his head fondly. 

“Don’t think I’ve ever seen a twelve-year-old so attached to Westerns like Jess,” Mako comments. 

“Yeah, but who am I to judge? I practiced witchcraft for the longest time and only just stopped a bit before meeting you.” Mako rests his arm on the back of the bench, as a gentle invitation for Gabriel to come closer, which he does. “Real glad he’s so good with Jamison. Hard for him to find friends that he don’t scare off quick,” he says, earthy, dark eyes tracking the two boys as they run to the line poking out of the door of the ride, where they stand, bouncing and speaking with each other. Gabriel chuckles. “No kidding. I guess Jesse’s the same way but he’s just a bit of a bonehead when other kids try to make friends with him. Not to poke too much fun, but between his eyes and his twitches, I’m surprised people don’t scream about sewer rats or some shit.” That makes Mako burst into raucous laughter, and Gabriel joins in. Mako holds his big belly after a moment, wheezing to get his breathing back under control. Gabriel’s laughter falls off when Mako continues to wheeze and then start coughing. He slips his hand beneath Mako’s, letting him squeeze as a nonverbal signal in case he has a real problem. The coughing fit ends shortly after, and Mako squeezes Gabriel’s hand anyway in silent thanks. “Fuckin’ hell, you’re tryin’ to kill me by bein’ funny, bastard,” Mako accuses playfully. He puts his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders and hugs him tightly. 

Gabriel gets one knee on the bench and leans to kiss Mako on his cheek. Because they are in a theme park after all, and tongues down each others’ throats is a no-no. Or maybe just being two men of color in a pretty bisexual and gay relationship is too much for the white people.

Despite their decency, there’s still a haughty scoff that comes from the side. “Excuse me,” says a woman that looks to be in her early thirties, “But you two shouldn’t be so public.” Gabriel rolls his eyes and sighs. “Christ, really? Should I go get my box of shame too? What for this time? Being both black _and_ Latino? God, I’m just gonna steal all your shit now, aren’t I?” Gabriel fires back, more than a little upset and ready to start shit now that an innocent kiss, with far worse being done no less than twenty feet away, is so offensive. He half-expects Mako to tell him not to, but instead, his boyfriend gives him a reassuring squeeze around the shoulders. The woman huffs. “Well, there are children here. They don’t need to see indecent exposure!” Gabriel’s eyes narrow at the, if he’s being honest, dumbass. There’s men and women with hands down each others’ pants, yet a very nice, chaste, non-horny kiss on the cheek is what this idiot considers “indecent exposure”. Gabriel’s death glare gradually shifts into a sardonic grin. “Oh my!” He yells in fake surprise, “The children! What will we ever do about the _children_!” He’s very careful to make this a very loud and obnoxious scene, and the woman is visibly uncomfortable. “My god!” He yells again, leaning against Mako, who is quietly smiling through it all, “Mako, what about the dear children?” Then Gabriel suddenly lurches forward and starts to really, properly make out with his boyfriend. A few men hoot and one woman walking with a man from the corner of his eyes yells a congratulations. The woman is now supremely uncomfortable, shifting in place while people stare her down, because plenty of people can guess what was going down. 

When Gabriel pulls away, he makes the wettest sound he possibly can, finally setting the woman down on her way. “Hey, you forgot to write me up for indecent exposure!” He yells after her, with a few people booing at her retreating back. Gabriel chuckles darkly, shaking his head at the absolute idiocy of it all. He’s honestly just happy that there weren’t any other fellow homophobes willing to jump to her rescue. Not that he would’ve been scared of them. Between him and Mako, Gabriel doubts that anyone that wasn’t violently homophobic and/or racist and delusional would’ve jumped in to help the woman. 

Gabriel is mildly worried, however, that he’s just performed a very asshole-ish display without Mako knowing or agreeing or anything of that sort. He pulls himself off of Mako’s shoulder and scoots away a bit. “Uh. Heh. Sorry for pulling you in like that,” Gabriel says lamely, rubbing the side of his neck. Mako just laughs and pulls Gabriel right back. “Hey, ‘s alright. Pretty funny watching her squirm once you started drawin’ attention.” Mako smiles and lays a kiss on Gabriel’s beanie. 

Gabriel is mildly startled when Mako’s hand vanishes from his side. He blinks for a moment, confused until he realizes he was just lost in his own head and sees that Mako is kneeling a few feet away in front of a crying child. Jamison. With Jesse nowhere to be seen. All of Gabriel’s alarms start to go off. He quickly jumps up and runs over, listening passively while he scans the crowd for his boy. “Better now? Told you to stay with Jess.”

“I tried, Dad. People kept shovin’ me an’ yellin’...” Jamison sniffs, and when Gabriel looks down, the kid looks near tears, tugging at his loose shirt as he tries to shove his head under Mako’s arm in an attempt to block out some of the light and sound assaulting his little brain. Mako rests his hand against Jamison’s thin back and holds him close. Gabriel looks up again when he hears the shuffle of feet to see Jesse slowly trudging towards them. He looks as upset as Jamison, though more withdrawn. Jesse rubs his eyes as he looks up, then down, then back up again. He stops a few feet away, but Gabriel is quick to close the distance. “Hey, what-“

“I’m sorry, I-I’m so sorry, Dad, I-I...” Jesse’s eyes start to water. Gabriel takes him by the shoulders and lowers down to his knees to look a little less imposing. “Jesse, hey, what happened? Are you okay?” He asks. “I-I’m f-fine, b-but, but-“ Tears fall down Jesse’s face, and he struggles with getting his breath under control. “I l-lost, I lost Ja-amie, Dad, I lost him, I’m sorry, I’m sorry!” Jesse yells, suddenly falling forward to cry into his dad’s shoulder. His back heaves with sobs, and Gabriel, while not happy his son is so upset, is relieved that he isn’t hurt or anything of the sort. He’s just worried about the kid he’s been thinking of more and more as his little brother. Gabriel rubs Jesse’s back, still holding him for as long as he needs to cry. Gabriel turns his head slightly to see that Mako has calmed Jamison, who is back to happily bouncing around like a hyperactive puppy. Mako comes over and tilts his head in question. Gabe nods toward Jamison and Mako nods in understanding. 

Jesse finally pulls away, still sobbing but more controlled now. “Hey, Jesse. Better now?” Jesse nods, wiping his wet face on the bright t-shirt he wore today. Gabriel nods at him, then points to Jamison, furiously studying a fallen leaf from one of the bushes on the side of the walkway. Jesse’s face shifts from heartbroken to gleeful in a matter of seconds. “He came out to us a minute or two ago,” Gabriel explains, “Said he kept getting shoved and yelled at while he was trying to follow you. I’m still proud that you came to tell us that you lost him.” Gabriel ruffles Jesse’s growing hair. “Do you feel better?” He asks. Jesse lifts his head and nods, eyes still a little puffy and red. He smiles as well as he can, though he’s still crying a little bit. Aftershocks, Gabriel supposes. “Do you want to stay for a little longer or do you want to see if Jamison and Mako are ready to leave?” 

“I...kinda wanna leave. But if Jamison don’t want to, I can stay down with Mako while you take him on some more rides.” Gabriel nods, turns to ask if that would be alright with Mako, except Mako is already asking Jamison what he wants to do. He seems ready to leave, if the way Mako picks him up and holds him against his shoulder is any indication. “I think Jamison is ready to leave, too,” Gabriel says as he stands. “We’ll see about eating out, if you want, Jess. Or do you just want to go straight home?” 

“Is it okay to go somewhere? I kinda want a burger...” 

-

Unsurprisingly, the eight-year-old can outlast the tween’s energy, though not by much. After they all get back to Mako’s big country house and the boys eat, they play video games for an hour or so and then fall asleep against the couch. Gabriel rubs Jesse’s shoulder as he lays him down on the pull-out bed in the guest room. “Surprised they survived the car ride,” Gabriel comments as he seats himself back on the big leather couch in the main living room by Mako. “Yeah, but they got some good time in together while they could,” Mako says. Gabe chuckles. 

A phone buzzed on the arm of the couch. Gabriel grabs it and turns it screen-up. He frowns at it, would really love to throw it, but instead just turns it back over. Mako looks over, quiet, waiting for Gabriel to talk when he was ready. “Jack,” he said simply. Though that’s all he really needed to say for Mako to know. They sit for a few more minutes, pretending to be absorbed in the rom-com playing on the television. Mako lets Gabriel keep his distance, play with his phone or pull at his beanie or whatever he likes. Mako has found that Gabriel could get twitchy and nervous in the same way as Jamison, albeit more subtly. “I don’t know what to think of him,” Gabriel relents, “He’s not bad, in any sense of the word, but I feel like I’ve made it pretty clear I’m not comfortable speaking with him or seeing him outside of getting Jesse to his place and yet he still just, fucking...” Gabriel deflates, sinking into the expensive leather. “It’s not even anything against him specifically, I still love him as my friend and my kid’s other dad. But some of the shit he says is so ridiculous and I know it’s because people put him up to it.” Gabriel leans against Mako and an arm comes around him for support. Mako hums, blankly staring at the television because he’s really paying way more attention to Gabriel than anything else. “Maybe oughta say something,” Mako offers. Gabriel shrugs. “I probably should. I’m pretty sure I have. It’s frustrating, more than anything else, because he’s not actually an asshole, he’s just a dumbass. A lovable dumbass, but still.”

“Happens sometimes. Best people can have the worst ones dig claws in them,” Mako says. He almost wants to say more but his own wording is having him pause. For no reason, really. He’s not a shining white beacon of humanity and neither is Gabriel. They’ve talked about their pasts, much more recently, and they’ve both got stains on their souls, smears of black and red that can never leave, no matter how much they try to drown them. Gabriel is a Marine special ops vet, trained to kill and leave no trace. He’s described, quite graphically, some of the worst things he’s done, all in the name of the USA. Mako is guilty of plenty, too, not that he was caught for much of it. Killing, larceny, arson, more than he would admit, even when Gabe told him about what he did in the military. 

He doesn’t actually want to think of this shit right now because Gabriel is obviously upset. Murder is probably the last thing on his mind. 

“She’ll be right,” Mako says, pulling Gabriel to lean against him more, “Maybe it’ll be better in time. Long as he don’t try shit with you or Jess, there won’t be a problem.” Gabriel smiles against Mako’s side. 

“Good thing I’ve got my man, huh?”


End file.
